Será un Malfoy
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Harry y Draco encuentran en un restaurante de comida rápida algo mucho más placentero que un buen café. SLASH AU Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Isobelhawk.


Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Isobelhawk

**Será un Malfoy**

—Ya le dije que no me interesa.

Harry sonrió, pero se cuidó muy bien de disimular el gesto detrás de su servilleta, la cual ostentaba el nombre del local con enormes letras de colores. En su intento de esconder su risita, había arrugado tanto el papel que ya no podía seguir usándolo más. Lo colocó sobre la mesa y trató de alisarlo mientras miraba de reojo cómo Draco fulminaba con la mirada a aquella bruja.

—Pero, señor Malfoy… —insistió la joven mujer—, debe usted ver más allá de las evidentes ventajas de hacer un donativo a la Casa Hogar, y apreciar también el prestigio social que la acción le otorgará. —Se atrevió a enarcar una ceja y a sonreír presuntuosa al agregar—: Su madre contribuía año con año a nuestra causa, supongo que lo recuerda.

Más divertido que antes, Harry miró a Draco suprimir un bufido y mirar a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados. Si no se daba por vencida ya y ponía pies en polvorosa, Harry sabía que eso olería a peligro.

Pero la mujer no parecía compartir la opinión de Harry. —Señor Malfoy. De igual manera, debe pensar en el beneficio causado por cada galeón que usted otorga a nuestra Casa Hogar. Además, como usted bien debe saber, las contribuciones altruistas deducibles de impuestos. Y por si fuera poco, toda la Comunidad Mágica conocerá su generosidad, pues El Profeta publica un artículo mencionando la lista de uestros benef…

Draco depositó su vaso de café en la mesa, y con un dedo largo y pálido, señaló hacia afuera. Eso fue suficiente para acallar a la molesta mujer… aunque también pudo haberse debido a su amenazante mirada.

—Lo que ustedes hacen con esos niños… —comenzó a decir Draco, y Harry se llevó de nuevo la servilleta a los labios—, se llama _explotación_. Aquí y en China, señorita Amber Tyler. Y yo no voy a fomentar ni apoyar eso. Así de simple.

La joven mujer se puso roja, pero era difícil discernir si era de rabia o de vergüenza. Y para gozo de Harry y hastío de Draco, no se rindió. Resultaba obvio que el recuerdo de las grandes sumas que Narcisa solía donarles en el pasado era mucho más fuerte que la humillación de suplicarle a su hijo que continuara con la tradición.

—Está usted muy equivocado, señor Malfoy —explicó ella rápidamente, con el tono de voz alterado y nervioso—. De ninguna manera la Casa Hogar se atrevería a poner a los niños a trabajar en nuestro beneficio. ¡Está prohibido por la Ley!. ¿Cómo puede usted asegurar que hacemos tal cosa?

Draco cerró los ojos y Harry supo que estaba extrayendo paciencia de lo más recóndito de su ser. Tendría que felicitarlo calurosamente después, pensó Harry haciéndose la nota mental.

Suspirando hondamente, Draco abrió los ojos de nuevo y se inclinó hacia delante, provocando que la mujer que se había sentado en su mesa del restaurante de comida rápida _sin pedir permiso_, se moviera instintivamente hacia atrás.

—Señorita Tyler, hay que ser un ciego para no darse cuenta que esos pobres huérfanos se mueren de hambre, sed y frío allá afuera. —Olvidándose un momento de lo divertido de la situación, Harry quitó sus ojos de Draco y miró hacia el cristal de la ventana, al grupo de pequeños niños que, fuera del restaurante, cantaban villancicos en medio del Callejón Diagon intentando llamar la atención de los transeúntes—. ¿Y usted qué hace? Entra a este maldito lugar de mierda a sentarse aquí sin ser invitada, disfrutando del calor y la comida mientras los niños a su cargo sólo miran por la ventana. ¡Véalos! —ordenó Draco y la mujer se sobresaltó—. Mire cómo observan a los que sí pueden entrar aquí a comerse un emparedado. A los que tienen a sus padres y a diferencia de ellos, no tienen que cantar y cantar sin parar sus estúpidas canciones navideñas de amor y paz para atraer la lástima de los demás y ahorrarles a ustedes el trabajo de conseguir donativos. —Sonrió con malignidad antes de agregar—¿Usted cómo llama a eso? Yo le llamo crueldad.

Harry había dejado de sonreír al percatarse que Draco tenía razón. Había que ser un estúpido para no notar como los pequeños huérfanitos, enfundados en viejos e insuficientes abrigos, no cesaban de mirar por el cristal. Abriendo mucho sus esperanzados ojitos al observar a los comensales devorar sus alimentos sin reparar en ellos. Definitivamente, _eso _estaba mal y no era nada divertido. Harry se removió en su asiento, incómodo y repentinamente muy conmovido. Recuerdos de instantes de su vida cuando conoció la sensación del hambre y el desamparo acudieron a su mente, frescos como si hubiesen ocurrido ayer.

La señorita aquella pareció por fin entender que el joven heredero Malfoy era un hueso duro de roer. Se puso de pie de una manera ridículamente digna y dijo a modo de disculpa: —Los niños de la Casa Hogar comprenden perfectamente que si se les ha traído a Londres no ha sido de paseo, y todos ellos aceptan de muy buen grado venir a cantar con tal de obtener un poco más de recursos que al final son para su beneficio.

Harry los miró de nuevo. Ropa vieja, seguramente donada de segunda mano. Rostros macilentos, ansiosos, tristes. Los huérfanos de la guerra. Se le removieron las entrañas de la rabia. Una consecuencia más del absurdo afán de poder que tuvo Voldemort. Dudó seriamente que alguna vez uno de esos pequeños hubiera pisado aunque sea ese restaurante en el que ahora Draco y él estaban almorzando.

—Pues no me parecen sus métodos, señorita —puntualizó Draco con gesto hostil—. No estoy de acuerdo con eso y no colaboraré ni un sickle con semejante injusticia.

La mujer pasó del sonrojo a la palidez total. Y aunque Harry estaba de acuerdo con los argumentos de Draco, no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco decepcionado por la negativa de su novio a cooperar con la Casa Hogar. Pero era su dinero, no el de Harry. Y aunque la mujer no lo estaba molestando a él, Harry se hizo el propósito de enviar un donativo por correo, aunque fuera algo pequeño. Después de todo... ¿quiénes eran ellos para juzgar a los voluntarios de un hospicio lleno de huérfanos?

—Es una verdadera pena, señor Malfoy —replicó la mujer y Harry la miró asombrado. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera por vencida ya?— Porque ciertamente, debería ser obligación de los que más tienen, como usted, ayudar a los menos afortunados. Además, le estoy otorgando el prestigio de que todos sepan que usted es auspiciador nuestro… ¿qué más podría ofrecerle?

Draco endureció el rostro tanto que su tez parecía labrada en piedra. —Llévese a esos niños a casa, abríguelos bien y no los obligue a cantar en la calle mientras ven comer a los que si tienen padres. Y entonces, hablaremos.

La mujer volvió a enrojecer y Harry estaba seguro de haber visto que se llevaba la mano hacia su bolso, donde seguramente guardaba la varita. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando en la maravillosa aptitud de su novio para enfurecer a la gente a ese grado de incapacidad mental.

Amber Tyler abrió la boca una última vez. —Todo el mundo sabrá de esto, señor Malfoy. Se preguntarán porque la acostumbrada cooperación a nombre de su familia no llegó, y entonces yo tendré que explicar que…

Draco se puso de pie, silenciando a la mujer de inmediato. No le dijo nada más, bastaron las dagas de acero que en ese momento eran los ojos de Draco clavadas en ella. Tyler se dio la media vuelta y salió como tromba del restaurante de emparedados, tan furiosa que Harry juraba que al salir al frío de la calle le brotó vapor de la cabeza.

Draco no se sentó. Mantuvo su calculadora mirada posada en la mujer a través del vidrio. Pero si tenía esperanzas de que ella tomara a los niños y se los llevara a descansar, ya podía ir dándolas por perdidas.

Draco y Harry la vieron gesticular furiosamente hacia los niños mientras les daba indicaciones, y los pequeños se reacomodaron en su formación y comenzaron de nuevo a cantar con más bríos de antes. Harry levantó la mirada hacia Draco y lo vio apretar la mandíbula con fuerza, el enojo palpitándole por cada vena.

—Voy por otro café, que este me lo han arruinado —le dijo a Harry, y sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al mostrador.

Harry lo observó llegar ante el cajero para ordenar y entonces desvió la mirada hacia los niños del callejón. Suspiró pensando en lo ridículo que resultaba que aquel restaurante de comida rápida (y mala, en opinión de Draco) fuera una opción prácticamente inalcanzable para aquellos pequeñines. No era la gran cosa, pensó Harry, porque seguramente en su hogar contaban con comidas más nutritivas y abundantes. Pero… aún así.

Harry miró a su alrededor. El éxito de aquel lugar a pesar de la recesión causada por la reciente guerra, era evidente. La comida era apenas regular, pero el servicio atraía clientes en su mayoría con niños, pues a diferencia del gran número de locales en el distrito de Magia, aquel restaurante contaba con un menú especial para los más pequeños con un juguete mágico incluido.

El concepto, bastante trillado en el mundo muggle, había sido todo un suceso en el mágico. Sobre todo porque la comida era simple y el juguete ingenioso, lo que atraía la atención de los niños por igual, ya fueran pudientes o humildes huérfanos.

Harry tuvo el loco impulso de salir a hablar con Amber e invitar a los niños a comer, aunque fuera una sola vez, al _McByrd_. Era una tontería, Harry lo sabía, porque rápidamente sacó cuentas al descubrir que el número de niños rebasaba la veintena. Arrugando el entrecejo, se dio cuenta que sería una pequeña fortuna de la que no disponía en ese preciso momento. Tal vez cuando llegara su pago en la oficina, pero… era en ese justo momento y no en la próxima semana cuando esos niños deseaban entrar a comer ahí. Y aunque tuviese el dinero con él, Harry estaba casi seguro de que aquella horrible mujer le debatiría la invitación, alegando que el dinero les sería de más utilidad en su forma de oro que en forma de emparedados de pollo o jamón.

Draco llegó en ese preciso momento, interrumpiéndolo en sus pensamientos. Traía dos cafés y los dejó suavemente en la mesa. Café era lo único que él se dignaba a consumir en ese lugar. Si en ese momento se encontraban ahí era por capricho de Harry, que amaba la ensalada con tocino que servían y siempre que podía, arrastraba a Draco consigo con la excusa de que era divertido. Pero ya no más.

Tranquilamente pero todavía con el ceño alterado, Draco rasgó un sobrecito de papel con azúcar y lo vació en su vaso.

—Draco… —lo llamó Harry, lamentando que la señorita Tyler hubiese arruinado su tarde. Draco levantó la vista de su bebida y miró a Harry mientras agitaba el oscuro e hirviente líquido—. Esto te podrá parecer una tontería, pero… ¿podrías prestarme un poco de efectivo para…?

Se interrumpió porque la mirada de Draco era de franca burla. Había adivinado lo que Harry iba a decirle y éste maldijo por lo bajito que el rubio tuviera esa capacidad de comprensión. Siempre parecía estar un paso delante de él.

Pero Draco no decía nada, y entonces Harry se armó de valor para continuar: —Te repito, esto puede parecerte una tontería, pero, no sé… tal vez sea un desperdicio de dinero y eso, pero creo que todos los niños tienen el derecho de olvidarse aunque sea durante un rato de sus penas y vivir como lo que son, _niños._

Draco continuaba serio, mirándolo por encima de su vaso de café mientras le daba ligeros sorbitos. Harry empezó a sonrojarse sin poderlo evitar. Debió haber imaginado que también Draco sería de la opinión de que invitar a aquellos niños a comer y a calentarse un poco ahí dentro con ellos, era un gasto superfluo e innecesario.

—Entonces —siguió diciendo Harry, convencido de que no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace—, como dijiste tú, es una crueldad que estén allá afuera, mirándonos comer sin poder entrar porque, obviamente el Hospicio jamás pagaría una comida aquí, pero... tal vez si le decimos a Tyler que yo...

—No hace falta —lo cortó Draco y Harry apretó los dientes con rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que no "hacía falta" cuando él mismo había peleado con Tyler por eso?

Harry estaba pensando qué decirle a Draco sin sonar grosero, cuando de repente un empleado del restaurante pasó al lado de su mesa dirigiéndose hacia fuera. Iba con una enorme sonrisa y a Harry no le pasó desapercibido. Lo siguió con la mirada, interesándose enormemente cuando lo vio plantarse a un lado de la señorita del hospicio y hablar con ella.

Sin dejar de preguntarse _qué pasaba_, Harry miró a todos aquellos niños entrar ordenadamente por la puerta, uno tras otro y por orden de estatura, cual fila india. El gerente del restaurante, con la sonrisa más amplia que Harry había visto en mucho tiempo, le ayudaba a Tyler y a su empleado a sentar a los pequeños en diferentes mesas hasta que no quedó lugar disponible en todo el local. Y en medio de aquel tropel de niños incrédulamente contentos, Harry vio a la señorita acercarse a ellos y, con una enorme sonrisa petulante, soltarles a bocajarro:

—¿Ha visto, señor Malfoy? El señor McByrd ha restaurado mi fe en la humanidad, la cual acababa de perder por culpa suya.

Harry jadeó de asombro ante la desfachatez y grosería de aquella mujer. Pero Draco, en cambio, sonrió detrás de su café. —Qué apasionante noticia, señorita Tyler. ¿Sería tan amable de contarnos por qué?

Aquella odiosa mujer pareció desconcertarse un poco ante la respuesta de Draco, pero se recompuso de inmediato y concluyó: —El dueño del restaurant le ha dado cuenta abierta a los niños del Hospicio, de por vida. Podremos entrar a comer aquí sin costo alguno cada vez que se necesite que los traigamos a Londres a… cantar o… lo que sea.

Si esperaba molestar a Draco, se llevó un palmo de narices tamaño monumental. Draco suspiró. —Vaya, mi admiración total para McByrd. Que reconfortante observar tal generosidad en tiempos de vacas flacas; ¿verdad?

La mujer levantó el mentón en un fracasado gesto de orgullo y salió huyendo de ahí rumbo a una de las mesas. Se sentó junto a un niño pequeño de negro cabello, largo y mal cortado. Harry sintió un estremecimiento involuntario. Si no fuera por el color de ojos y porque ese niño no usaba anteojos…

—Pudiera ser tu hijo; ¿no? —preguntó Draco, comprobando una vez más la sospecha que Harry tenía de que usaba un tipo de Legilimancia con él. Volteó hacia Draco y lo descubrió sonriendo ampliamente. Sonriendo con satisfacción.

Y entonces, Harry lo supo.

Supo quién era el verdadero héroe anónimo de aquellos niños hambrientos no de un emparedado precisamente, sino de un trozo de inocencia e ilusión. Supo que no se había equivocado al enamorarse de ese hombre que estaba frente a él, porque tal como Harry lo haría si pudiera, Draco Malfoy no era un cabrón egoísta y sabía darle buen uso a su dinero. Bueno, tal vez sí era un cabrón después de todo, pero un cabrón con el corazón de melón.

Con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, Harry miró de nuevo hacia la mesa donde estaba aquel niño curiosamente parecido a él. Se percató de que, a diferencia de Harry, el muchachito tenía ojos de color café oscuro. Y en ese instante, los ojos del niño brillaban más que todo el oro que le pudo haber costado a Draco invitar al Hospicio a comer de por vida en el estúpido restaurant aquel.

—Pudiera —le respondió Harry a Draco, regresando su mirada a él y dándose cuenta que un verdadero hombre generoso no necesita sentirse halagado ni reconocido, y mucho menos anunciado en la página de Sociales de El Profeta.

Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su mente, y aprovechando la magia del momento (y un tipo de magia que no tenía nada que ver con varitas o hechizos) soltó un anzuelo largamente guardado en espera de una buena temporada de pesca. —Draco, ése niño que se parece un poco a mí, eh… como los demás, es un huérfano. ¿Y si tú y yo…?

Draco despegó sus ojos de aquella panda de niños felices, que en ese justo momento sacaban sus juguetes mágicos de los empaques mientras los empleados les ponían jugo de calabaza en las mesas. Observó a Harry con una mirada que éste no pudo descifrar, y después de unos segundos que habían bastado para que éste perdiera toda esperanza, Draco respondió:

—Pero su apellido no será Potter. Ni de coña. Si lo quieres, tendrá que ser un Malfoy.

Harry se rió tan fuerte que llamó la atención de todos en el lugar, alcanzando la mano de Draco con la suya y dándole un fuerte apretón.

El niño de cabello negro giró su cabeza hacia ellos y, dándose cuenta de que el legendario héroe de guerra tomaba la mano del hombre de negocios sentado frente a él, sólo atinó a arquear las cejas y a torcer los labios en un amago de sonrisa presuntuosa. Harry se rió aún más.

—Tú lo has dicho, será un Malfoy.

Fin

* * *

_¡Hola! Otra locura mía surgida y creada en mi imaginación (como diría la buena de Perla Shumajer xD) ahora con el propósito de obsequiarle un detallito a una de las mejores fanartistas que tenemos en el slash Harry/Draco: **Isobelhawk**._

_Con todo cariño para ti, dulzura, porque eres una amiga increíble y tus arts son obras celestiales, en serio :-) Muchos besos y me alegra que te haya gustado! _


End file.
